Nothing I Won't Give
by GenocidalLove
Summary: Songfic: Based on the song "Nothing I Won't Give" By Vic Mignogna/ voice of Edward Elric. Edward makes a promise to his brother...


**Alright, so as i was writing this, i swear i almost cried :\ This is a song fic, based on the song "Nothing i won't give" by Vic Mignogna, the voice of Edward Elric. I heard it, and i was all... AWE~!  
So here you goes! :D**

_Haunted by the past_  
_A nightmare that seemed so unreal_  
_I wish that I could turn back time_  
_And spare the pain that we both feel_  
_And now we've changed_  
_Things will never be the same_

Ed stared at Al from across the car, the bumpy path causing the train to shift, in turn making Al's armor creak. The younger brother seemed oblivious to the noise, but maybe that was because he had no ears to hear it with. Sure, he found some way to hear, but Ed didn't think he ever really listened. How uncomfortable it must've been... Did Al feel like he was drowing?

That was always what Ed had immagined. Being a soul without a body... Being incomplete.

Guilt washed over him so fast he lurched, bringing a worried stare to his attention.

"Brother? Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor when we get to Central?" Oh God, Al. How could you worry about me, the condition you're in?

_We were foolish then_  
_But our trials served to make us strong_  
_The burdens are not yours alone_  
_We've sought the answers for so long_  
_But they're not free_  
_They cost you more than they cost me_

_...My brother..._

Ed waved his brother off and stared out the window. He could still remember that day so clearly. His brother screaming and reaching for his hand... with a hand that was slowly fading away. His body was taken, his mind probably broken.

But Ed couldn't have let that happen.

So he used his depleating blood supply to draw a blood seal on toppled armor, and then himself. He clapped, the noise so anticlimactic in the chaos, and seconds later, found himself in endless white, facing a large stone door.

He was thrust through that door, dragged by childish black hands through a tunnel of images to vast to remember clearly. The images and information was forced into his head so fast it was too overwhelming, and he had an insatiable urge to vomit.  
But he couldn't, so instead he screamed.

His arm was taken, and he lost conciousness.

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_  
_To see this through_  
_Return the soul to where it lives_  
_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_  
_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_  
_See your smiling face again_

After that, after he had gained automail, they had trained to be alhemists... to be warriors. He worked everyday with the thought he could redeem himself and fix his brother swiling through his head. That was what drove him...

What had driven him all this way.

_When we've paid the price at last_  
_And we are whole once more_  
_Life will be the way it was_  
_The way it was before the day_  
_She slipped away_  
_Together we'll redeem that day_

He brought his right arm up to study it. It wasn't that it was an inconveniance, the metal arm, but... It reminded him of everything.. Everything they had done, what he had done to his little brother. The one who sat across from him. He who had lost everything, who had everything taken from him.

Because of his brother... Because of Ed.

So they were going to Central one last time, to tell Colonel of their plan and to thank him until their lungs... Ed's lungs... gave out and they lost conciousness.

After this, Al would have skin to feel with, and the first thing he would feel would be Ed holding him close.

And the first thing Ed would see was his brother's smile.

_And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_  
_To see this through_  
_Return the soul to where it lives_  
_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_  
_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_  
_See your smiling face…_

I promise…

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_  
_To see this through_  
_Return the soul to where it lives_  
_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_  
_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_  
_See your smiling face again_

_http :/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=AyyCK3Yykw8&p=883C4125C4ABA36F&feature=BF&index=6_

**Delete the spaces and there you go, that's the song :D **


End file.
